Seguir
by SlightlyBroken
Summary: Seguir means "to follow." That was all Demyx wanted to do, follow the guy and befriend him. He never intended for anything else to happen. It was just a homework assignment for crying out loud! Eventual Zemyx.


**A/N: Well, you've stumbled across my little experiment, I see. In case you didn't see it in the summary, this will eventually be a Zemyx (That's ZexionXDemyx, for those who don't know.) story. I hope you enjoy it. My Demyx may seem a bit smarter than what most people portray him as, you'll have to excuse me because I don't think he can be pretty smart when he wants. It's just my interpretation of him, if you don't like it write your own story.**

**Warning: Eventual Zemyx. That's the last time I'm saying it. Also, foul language is a strong possibility.**

**Read & Review please.**

* * *

**Seguir**

Friday

Demyx had his target in his sights. His target was the kid who came into the shop every day. Demyx didn't even know the guys name, which is why he was the perfect target. His assignment was to "befriend someone you might otherwise ignore," according to the note penned on his arm. The kid he was observing (Not stalking, dammit!) definitely fit the criteria. He was quiet and reserved. The kid didn't seem to have many friends, but he was an excellent student. From what Demyx could tell the target was anti-social and down to earth. He was nice enough, even if he did have some rough edges.

_'My studies inform me,'_Demyx wrote in his notebook, trying to sound professional, _'that the Target has a very ordered Saturday_

_'First: He visits Devastated Wake, where he buys either a Bubble Tea or a Strawberry Brace._

_'Second: He goes to watch a movie at the Malevolent Maw._

_'Then: The Target moves on to Riddling Cavern. The owner seems to waver between really not liking and just tolerating the Target._

_'Lastly: He sits by the fountain in Broken Paths before eventually heading home.'_

Demyx glanced at the table his target was using as a desk. Currently, Demyx was seated, "studying," in Riddling Cavern. The bookstore was deserted except for himself, his target, and the store owner. Demyx had decided to buy a book and pretend to take notes on it so that he could take notes on his target (Still not stalking!). Said target, however, had merely grabbed a book from a shelf, sat down, and started taking notes.

The Target abruptly stood, placed the book back upon the shelf and walked out of the store. Demyx glanced at the irritated store owner and took down one more note, _'Tomorrow, I strike,'_ before gathering his things, waving jauntily at the owner, and exiting the bookstore to a muttered, "Have fun, Stalker."

Saturday

_The Target has entered Devastated wake, _Demyx wrote quickly as he observed the other teen. The blond closed his notebook, which was full of notes and comments on the Target. Leaving the item on the table he was seated at, Demyx walked up to the counter. He got there just in time to cut in front of the other customer, which earned a slight glare.

"Morning, Demyx," the red head behind the register smirked. "Finally decide to order something?"

"Yeah, Axel, gimme a Chai Tea."

"So demanding," Axel teased laughingly. "What size?"

"Um... whatever that V word is."

"Venti," the quiet voice almost startled him. Demyx hadn't expected the other to speak.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, that one," Demyx grinned sheepishly at the other boy. "Thanks, uh..."

"Venti Chai Tea, coming up. What'll you have?"

Demyx moved to the other side of the counter to wait on his drink whilst the other placed his order, which happened to be a Strawberry Brace of the same size. He took the chance to get a proper view of the Target. The teen was a fair bit shorter than Demyx and had slate colored hair. He wore it so that his bangs covered the right side of his face. The Target had pale blue eyes that could pass for gray in the right light. He was of a very slight build, and his complexion was very fair. All in all, it was a rather unusual look. Demyx thought it fit the other boy well. It was just as his Chai Tea was finished that Demyx realized what was missing in his fellow customer's appearance.

"Thanks, Axel," Demyx walked back to the table with his notebook and sat down. He began to write.

_Target is not wearing his favorite jacket, the blue one with the white stripe. He is also missing his black choker necklace. Instead, the Target is wearing attire most suited for a job interview or a _"Date!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that's a cliffie, sorry. Updates will be spontaneous, so bear with me. By the way, this has not been Beta'd so forgive any mistakes, please.**


End file.
